1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bit manipulation in general and to a scheme for bit manipulation in a microprocessor in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications microprocessors require hundreds of single bit calculations to determine the state of individual outputs in response to the state of individual inputs both within and without the microprocessor. In a microprocessor contained on one or more semiconductor chips inadequate bit manipulation capabilitites may be overcome by either using microprogrammable chips or by the addition of external logic.
A lack of efficient bit manipulation capabilities presents a tremendous problem when using a microprocessor as an industrial controller. Bit mode calculations may require as many as twenty software steps to perform a single bit operation.
Thus there is a need in the microprocessor art for a simple hardware oriented bit manipulation scheme to cut down large execution time and memory requirements.